Can I tell you something?
by cowaforniangel
Summary: Chase tries to tell Zoey how he feels about her, but things don't go exactly as planned. PS, I realized I wasn't going to use any language. Fin!
1. Brunch Plans

Zoey walked to her class as fast as she could with Nicole and Dana.

"How is it that we're always late to class?" Zoey wondered aloud.

"Could it be that _somebody _turns of the alarm every morning?" Nicole answered, looking at Dana.

"How can I help it? The noise hurts my ears," Dana defended herself. "Why aren't we riding our scooter…I mean Jet-X's anyways?"

"Frizz," Nicole and Zoey replied at the same time.

"I mean, I did a wet hairstyle this morning, and I don't wanna walk to class by myself," Nicole stated.

"Whatever," Dana said rudely as they arrived at the building. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there, as Zoey had used her cell phone to call Michael and Chase, telling them to stall by all means possible. Logan glared at Zoey.

"You're late," he scowled at her.

"No, we've been here sense 7:55, right girls?" Zoey countered.

"Yeah," Nicole said matter-of-factly. Michael walked in, followed by Chase, who waved at Zoey and shot her a friendly smile. Zoey grinned and smiled back. The teacher walked in and began teaching class.

"I thought class would never end," Zoey stretched as she walked out. Chase caught up with her. "See you guys later!" she said to Nicole, Dana, and Michael.

"Man, they've had 'brunch' plans every day this month! Why won't they just go out already?" Michael asked the girls. They shrugged.

"I dunno, but I wish that they would both just admit that they like each other. It'd be a nice change for all of us," Nicole said happily. Dana waved goodbye to them. She was going back to the dorm to go back to sleep, as usual. Now Nicole would go eat lunch, and Michael would be tutored by Dustin. They all went their separate ways.

"Was that class boring or what?" Zoey asked Chase as they were waiting for their food.

"Worse than boring," Chase smiled. "Hey Zoe, there's something I gotta tell you." Zoey looked up from her nails.

"Yeah?"

"Well, for the past few weeks, I've really…uh…well…"

"What? Really what?" Chills shot up and down his spine.

"Enjoyed your company at Brunch. And I wanted to say…." Chase paused, wondering how to put what he was thinking of saying into the right words. Just then, the waitress came out and laid out their orders.

"Thanks for a good time!" Zoey's expression faded.

"Oh. You too," she said and began eating. Chase looked at her for a while and frowned before touching his food.


	2. Losing a Friend

"Sooooo," Nicole began excitedly, "did he tell you?" She lay on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air.

"Tell me what?" Zoey asked, sitting down on her bed.

"He told me he would tell you..." Nicole covered her mouth before she said too much.

"Tell me what?" Zoey sat up straight.

"Uhh..." Nicole looked around from the ceiling to her feet, trying to find out a way to leave the room, "Uhh... Oh my gosh! Is that frizz? Uh.. gotta go! Bye!" Nicole sat up and rushed out of the room.

"Nicole!" Zoey called down the hall at the running girl. "You didn't even take your straightener!" Zoey sighed. She knew what they were all talking about._Do they think I'm an idiot? _She plopped down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. _I know that he likes me! At least I think... _Zoey's thoughts were inturrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Come in!" Chase and Michael rushed in the room.

"Zoey! You gotta help us!" Michael said loudly.

"The DA's getting suspicious again, and we need you to hold Elvis for us, please?" Chase said, holding out the dog to Zoey. Zoey sat up and blinked.

"What happened to make him suspicious?" Zoey stared at Elvis.

"He smelled the dog," Micheal started.

"And now he thinks that we have a dog, and we need you guys to hold him for like a week or so," Chase finished, still holding out Elvis to Zoey. "Please?"

"Okay, fine," Zoey replied and grabbed Elvis. She pet him on the head. Michael's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Michael asked. "Oh really? Oh. Well, sure, I'll be over there in a minute," Micheal said, hanging up. "I gotta go, Dustin needs my help," he said quickly and hurried out of the room. Zoey smiled and set Elvis down.

"There was something you were gunna tell me earlier?" she asked, wanting to hear Chase admit his feelings toward her.

"Oh, yeah..." Chase said, sitting down on Zoey's bed next to her. Elvis jumped up onto his lap. "Well, you see, since I met you, I really...uh... enjoyed your company, and..." Chase couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Did the plan work?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Yeah, its about time that we helped them get together," Dana said, glancing over at Michael.

"Well, uh, I don't know," Michael answered honestly. "When I left, they were staring at each other, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh," Nicole sounded confused. "Well I bet they're kissing right now!"

"You bet what?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" Nicole was still confused.

"What do you bet that they're kissing?" Dana asked.

"Oh! Uh... five dollars!" Nicole said, sounding perky again.

"You're on," Dana smiled and shook Nicole's hand.

"I'm not a part of this, so you guys do that...I'll just leave," Michael said, standing up. "See ya!"

"What? You what?" Zoey was getting tired of Chase stalling.

"I...you know... I really..uhhh..." Chase tried saying it, but couldn't think of the right words. "Zoey, I really _really-" _Chase was cut off by the door opening. It was Nicole, checking to see if she'd won the bet.

"Elvis? In the dorm? But... the DA's coming!" Nicole said, her expression fading from happy to fearful.

"Elvis! Hide!" Zoey said, and Elvis scurried over to his hiding place underneath Dana's bed. Sure enough, the DA came in just moments after.

"Hey there, Coco!" Chase said happily.

"Hi," Coco said monotonously. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused. She froze for a few seconds, and then sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Zoey's face filled with fear.

"W..what smell?" Nicole asked sharply.

"It smells like..." Coco froze when she looked under Dana's bed. "Is that a dog?"

"It's my favorite toy," Nicole said quickly.

"It just blinked," Coco scowled."You have a dog in here?" Zoey looked at Chase, who looked back at Zoey. They were scared. "You know the PCA rule," Coco said sassily, walking over to Elvis, "No dogs aloud." She finished her sentence firmly, picking up Elvis. Nicole gasped. "You've broken this rule twice! One more time, and your parents will find out about this." Zoey frowned as Coco left the room.

"Elvis..." Chase said faintly. Nicole and Zoey exchanged looks.


	3. Developing a Plan

"And she WHAT?" Micheal shouted loudly.

"Uh.. took Elvis..." Nicole replied quietly.

"Yeah!" Chase supported Nicole, "Zoey and I were talking, and then Nicole said that the DA was coming, and so they made Elvis hide, and she found him!"

"I'm gunna miss that poor little fellow," Dana said sadly.

"Aren't you going to go off campus and get him back?" Nicole asked Dana.

"I can't. Last time I almost got caught. We'll have to have someone else do it so that no one gets suspicious on me," Dana snapped.

"I..." Michael began but stopped himself as an Idea popped into his head, "..can't! I have a big test to study for!"

"Oh, well then I suppose I- Ow!" Nicole began, but Michael elbowed her. "What was that for?" Micheal jerked his head in the direction of Chase and Zoey and winked. "Oh! I can't either! I have to help him study!" Chase looked at Michael and Nicole questioningly, and they explained using very akward body motions. Eventually, Chase got the idea, and turned to Zoey. Zoey looked back at Chase and sighed.

"Oh, all right, I'll go off campus to get him back," Zoey said. Chase smiled.

"And I'll go help you out!" Chase said happily, putting his arm around Zoey. Zoey looked at him in confusion and shrugged.

"Sure!" Zoey said unenthusiastically.

"So, are you gunna tell her soon?" Michael asked Chase when they were back in their dorm.

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that when we left to get Elvis," Chase said. Michael turned in his direction.

"No! You can't do that!" Micheal exclaimed.

"And why not?" Chase was confused, yet again.

"You have to do it _before_ then," Michael stated, "so then you two can get nice and cozy on your day off campus!"

"But-"

"It's the good idea, Chase, and we all have your back." Chase sighed.

"Fine. Then when do I tell her before?" Chase questioned.

"Okay, here's the plan," Micheal started, "You're gunna eat lunch and we'll all clear the table so..."

"Chase put his arm around you, Zoey! Oooh!" Nicole squealed with excitement. Quinn was with them at the quad.

"Well, trust me, Zoey, a word of wisdom, be yourself around him," Quinn advised. Zoey nodded.

"The best route to the animal shelter would be this one," Dana said, pointing out an area on a map that she was showing Zoey.

"I know what to do, guys, but thanks anyways," Zoey said. Dustin walked over.

"Hey, Zoe!" He said happily.

"Hi Dustin! What's up?" Zoey grinned at her younger brother.

"I heard about Elvis," He replied immediately. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, we're gunna get him back anyways," Zoey pointed out.

"And by 'we' she means her and Chase!" Nicole said excitedly.

"It's about time," Dustin said loudly and walked off as Zoey as the others stared in shock.


	4. A Visit to the beach

"Chase?" Zoey was alone with Chase in her dorm room. Nicole and Dana were getting their nails done, and Michael was eating an early dinner. They had, of course, planned this, so then something could happen that would spark a conversation between them at lunch the next day when Chase was going to tell Zoey his feelings for her. It was just Chase and Zoey, sitting in her dorm room.

"Yeah, Zoey?" Chase was getting antsy with excitement.

"Well...I was wondering...everyone kept on saying that you needed to tell me something. What is it?" Zoey was driving herself up the wall wanting to hear those three words come out from his lips: 'I like you.'

"Oh! Well you see... I really wanted to say something to you. This morning, you know, at brunch, and then, well, I almost told you when we were planning out this whole thing, but, somethings are better left unsaid, you know?" Chase was stalling as hard as he possibly could.

"No, I don't know," Zoey returned, "and I would like to." She scooted closer to him. Chase stood up quickly. "I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty. How about some sparkling apple juice?" Zoey sighed deeply.

"Sure," She replied airily and stood up as well. She walked over to the couch. Chase sat down next to Zoey, handing her a glass.

"So, uh, after this, you wanna cruize around campus on your jet-x's?" Chase spoke after a long, akward silence.

"Let's go!" Zoey sat up, speaking quickly and energetically. Chase was startled by her sudden perkiness, but shook it off and stood up too.

"Are you sure Nicole won't mind that I'm using her Jet-X?" Chase asked nervously. Zoey was sitting on hers and Chase was sitting on Nicole's.

"Oh, calm down, Nicole doesn't care, she hardly uses it anyways," Zoey answered happily.

"Okay, but as long as she doesn't get mad," Chase added. Zoey let out a quiet snicker.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go!" Zoey said excitedly, sounding rushed.

"Where to?"

"Doesn't matter," Zoey said and started riding off. Chase followed.

"I bet you they're kissing _now_," Nicole said, looking over at Dana.

"And I bet you they're not," Dana countered, "You've already lost five dollars, would you care to lose some more?"

"Well, I still think they are," Nicole said, ignoring Dana's last comment. "I like that job you're getting on your toes. What color is it?"

"It's called Lilac," Dana said, pulling out a bottle, "I brought it myself." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Here it is," Zoey said contently, getting off her Jet-X.

"The beach?" Chase asked, sounding somewhat bored. He got off his Jet-X.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's amazing. I'm not used to it," Zoey said, staring at the waves crashing on the shore.

"Well, I guess it loses its magic if you've been here as long as I have," Chase grinned at Zoey, who was still looking at the water.

"Let's go!" Zoey said, for what seemed like the millionth time today. She began running towards the sand, and Chase ran after her until they were both tired, sitting down on the warm sand. "Isn't it the coolest?" Chase kept on looking at Zoey, thinking about whether or not he should tell her now. He moved a little closer to her now.

"About that thing I was going to tell you that you really wanted to know," Chase began, and Zoey's eyes tore away from the ocean to him.

"Yeah?" She asked. He finally had her attention.

"Well, Like I was saying before Elvis got taken away,"I really...really-" Chase was cut off by Zoey's Cell Phone Ringing. Zoey blushed with embarassment and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Zoey, Where are you? Class starts in five minutes!" Nicole shouted from the other line.

"Class? Oh, shoot!" Zoey stood up as quickly as she could.

"Yeah! I'm already here, I walked because My Jet-x is-"

"Being used by Chase right now. We'll be over as soon as possible!" Zoey said and hung up. Chase looked at her.

"You have class? I thought we didn't have any for the rest of the day!" Chase asked.

"Neither did I, but I'm not taking any chances," Zoey sprinted over to her Jet-X and Chase did the same. They rode back to their dorms and got to class from there.


	5. Getting Closer

"Wait a second, no one else is here," Zoey stated as they walked into an empty classroom. Chase grinned sheepishly. "Did you plan this?"

"No...I...yeah...maybe a little," Chase couldn't lie to Zoey.

"Chase!" Zoey shouted loudly, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! How many times have you hit this shoulder?" Chase yelped in pain.

"No talking!" A voice shouted.

"Class is in session," another voice said.

"Take your seat," A third voice yelled.

"Uhh... Dana, Nicole, Micheal? What's with the whole Classroom thing? Couldn't we just do it in our dorm?" Zoey said, sitting down.

"Can't. The DA's monitoring our room. I can tell," Nicole began, "Wait a minute...how could you tell it was me?" Zoey laughed.

"Who couldn't tell it was you?" she said, still snickering.

"I said no talking!" Dana shouted.

"Welcome to sneaking dogs back on campus 101," Micheal said. He pulled out the overhead and turned it on. There was a map of the area from the Pacific Coast Academy Campus to the animal shelter. Zoey raised her hand immediately. "Yes, Zoey?"

"Isn't there a better name for this?" She asked. Chase restrained his laughter as Michael Rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Wow," Zoey said, laying next to Chase on his bed, "Who knew that class would be so hard?"

"Tomorrow we have to take a test," Chase said, "So that we're ready for it on Saturday."

"Uggh!" Zoey let out a groan of frustration. "A test?"

"You know Michael and Nicole, they can get carried away sometimes," Chase said.

"Wanna help me study?" Zoey asked. Chase smiled again.

"Sure!" He said, sitting up.

"But first.." Zoey said and Chase's smile turned into a straight face, "you have to tell me what you were going to say!" Chase groaned.

"Do I have to?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Zoey said seriously.

"Okay, fine," Chase took a deep breath. "Well, you see... I really really really _really..." _Chase leaned closer to Zoey, who returned the gesture. Their faces were just inches apart. He could feel the warmth of her breath. "I really li-" Chase was cut off by the door opening and Logan walking in.

"Zoey? What is she doing in our dorm?" Logan asked snobbishly. Chase and Zoey jerked apart. "Zoey! I'm ashamed!" He shouted dramatically. "You _won't_ make out with me, but you _will_ kiss Chase? I'm insulted!" Zoey blushed feircely.

"Logan!" Chase shouted angrily, "Get out!" Chase pointed towards the door. Logan was surprised by the tone of Chase's voice and did as he was told. He backed away slowly and closed the door behind himself. "Zoey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I gotta go. You can tell me later, okay?" Zoey cut Chase off. Before he could say anything, Zoey ran out the door.

"Oh...O...kay..." Chase said quietly.

* * *

"You ALMOST _KISSED_?" Nicole shouted energetically. Zoey blushed.

"Yeah... but then Logan came in and said all this stuff. It was really embarassing, so I left," Zoey said quickly.

"You _left_?" Dana asked loudly.

"Yeah..." Zoey replied meekly.

"Why?" Both Nicole and Dana yelled at the same time.

"Because... Oh, I don't know! I was so embarrased! It was really akward, and he yelled," Zoey said, finishing her sentence quietly.

"At you?" Nicole fired another question.

"No, at Logan. I've never seen him so mad. It was really scary," Zoey said. Dana and Nicole just looked at each other and blinked.

"But you still like him, right?" Dana asked, hopeful that their plan wouldn't go down the drain.

"Yeah, yeah, of couse I do, it was just...different. He's never sounded that way. It was kinda freaky," she said. Dana let out a sigh of relief. Nicole blinked blankly.

* * *

"Dude, you almost kissed her!" Michael raised his voice. "But what prevented you from actually kissing?"

"Logan," Chase said, letting out a long groan. "He messes up everything. And then she ran out!"

"I'm sure she was just really embarrased. I mean, wouldn't you be embarrased if you were making out with someone and then another person walked in?" Michael tried to comfort Chase.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just so...close. I want to get closer," He said. Michael smiled.

"You'll get there. Zoey's not the kind of girl that would just run off from you. She'll come back and apologize. Make your move there," Michael smiled as he said this. Chase smile too.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, man!" Chase said, standing up.

"Anytime."


	6. An Unexpected Kiss

Chase sat at the lunch table. He was studying for his "test." The entire morning had just flown by. Zoey didn't have brunch with him. He knew she would show up any minute. Predictable as it was, she did.

"Hi Chase," She said while sitting down.

"Hey, Zoey," He said, still studying his notes. Zoey looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Zoey blurted out. Chase looked up at her.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for running off like that. I felt really bad. I just wanted to..." Zoey trailed off.

"What?"

"Try again," Zoey answered.

"Try what?" Chase didn't like being confused, yet here he was, confused.

"Try...you know... what you were going to say. I wanna just start over from the moment before Logan ruined it all," Zoey chose her words carefully.

"Oh. So where was I?" Chase said, putting his notes down and scooting closer to Zoey.

"You said you really really...and then you were cut off," Zoey said. Chase smiled faintly.

"Yes, there. So, like I was saying: Zoey, I really really really _really... _well...I..." the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"What?" Zoey asked softly, leaning in closer, just as they had done before.

"I really...really..." Chase leaned in closer too. "li-"

"They're at it again!" Logan shouted loudly. Chase and Zoey jumped.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Logan?" Zoey said in frustration, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Logan acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well you're the 'stud-machine,' so why aren't you making out with someone?" Zoey walked over to Logan, so she could yell at him when they were near each other.

"I can make out with whoever I want to," Logan said in defense, "Even _you_!" Zoey was shocked by these last two words. While she was in shock, Logan went ahead and pulled her into a kiss. Zoey fought, but Logan held her until their lips parted.

"What is wrong with you!" She shouted loudly. A crowd gathered nearby.

"What's wrong, Baby? Feeling bad?" Logan said, still refusing to let Zoey go.

"Yes! I don't like you Logan! Get that through your thick skull and- mmmph!" Zoey shouted but was interrupted by another kiss from Logan. As a last defense, Zoey slapped Logan and he pulled them apart. She pushed herself out of his arms. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted loudly.

"Nothing," Logan said, holding his cheek, "but something must be wrong with you!" And with that, Logan walked off. Zoey looked at the crowd that had gathered.

"What?" She looked at all of them. "Go away!" She shouted, still angry. After they had all left, Zoey turned to Chase. "Chase, can we go talk..." she didn't bother to finish her sentence. He wasn't there.


	7. Friendship and Ice Cream Make the World ...

"Logan! What the heck is wrong with you?" Chase shouted angrily from his dorm.

"I bet Keith Finch that I could kiss anyone," Logan said matter-of-factly. Chase raised an eyebrow and Logan went on to say, "and he named Zoey, and I said 'you're on.' So, I won the bet!"

"Yeah, but you still have a big red mark on your cheek!" Chase was so angry he had no idea what he was going to do.

"But at least I just go up and do things while they're still there? She may tell herself she didn't like it, but deep down, she knows that she liked it. She just keeps telling herself to like you. Do you honestly think anyone would fall for you?" Logan said. Chase's face froze in anger. Logan smiled evilly and left the room. Chase lay down on his bed, clenching his fists.

"Sometimes I just wanna... ugh!" Chase grunted loudly with frustration. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in!" Chase shouted, restraining his anger. It was Zoey. He sat up and looked at her walk over to his bed. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry," She said softly and quickly. Chase looked at her closer. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Don't be," Chase said, leaning over to her, "Logan is a jerk." Chase didn't raise his voice or try to crack any jokes.

"But I couldn't pull off of him. I tried, but if I really wanted to as bad as I thought I did, I should have been able to," Chase was shocked at how upset Zoey was. He scooted over so that he was sitting behind her with his feet pointed the other way.

"Logan's a muscular guy. He spends hours lifting weights and doing crunches, I don't think anyone could have broke away from him," Chase said, his tone softening with Zoey's. She still didn't turn to him. He hugged her gently. Zoey turned and hugged back, letting out a sigh of relief.

Zoey sat alone in her dorm. She had yelled at Nicole and Dana to go do something else so she could have some alone time. She felt horrible. Zoey had never shouted at her friends before. She was in her pajamas with her hair undone. Her eyes were puffy and red from how many times she had rubbed them. It was times like this that Zoey always noticed somebody was knocking at the door.

"Three, two, one..." Zoey counted down, half expecting someone to actually knock. To her surprise, someone did. "Come in." The door opened and footsteps were heard going over to the bed. Zoey had her back to the door.

"Hey, Zoe," Dustin said. Zoey sniffled.  
"Dustin?" She asked quietly, sitting up and turning in his direction. He took a seat on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Dustin couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's not your fault. Chase forgives me and all, I just feel as bad as I look right now," Zoey said, half-smiling. She gestured to her messy hair, puffy eyes, runny nose, and wet cheeks.

"You look fine," Dustin lied. He had never really tried to comfort his sister before. Zoey gave him a look that said _"You have got to be kidding me!"_, but Dustin nodded. "You really do."

"Thanks," Zoey said, deciding not to argue. She didn't feel like yelling anymore.

"Is...there anything I can get you?" Dustin sounded weird. He rarely talked to Zoey when she was like this.

"Can you bring Nicole and Dana in here?" Zoey responded, feeling the need to apologize.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon," Dustin said, getting up.

"Thanks, Dustin," Zoey said, opening her arms for a hug. Dustin walked over and she gave him a big squeeze.

"No problem. Now hold on," Dustin said, walking out. Zoey sat up straight and wiped her cheeks dry. She fixed her hair a bit, and Dana walked in, followed by Nicole.

"Hey, guys," Zoey said, sounding better. "Sorry for yelling."

"You had every right to yell," Nicole comforted Zoey. "I was being really annoying."

"And so was I," Dana said, like she didn't want to be saying it but said it anyways.

"Can you get some ice cream out of the fridge for me?" Zoey asked, scooting back so that she could rest her head on the wall. Nicole nodded and grabbed out a spoon and the ice cream carton. Zoey took a big bite. It felt good to have something cold in her mouth. "Thanks." Zoey said, feeling as if she was with two servants instead of her friends. "You guys can do whatever you want now, I feel lots better," Zoey lied. It was contagious.

"If you're going to fake it, you may as well smile," Dana said, walking out. Nicole stayed in. It was times like this when Zoey was glad she chose the right best friend.


	8. A New Plan

After two long hours, Nicole finally got Zoey to giggle. Exhausted, Nicole left Zoey alone so she could have some alone time. Zoey had finished her ice cream, and was relaxing in her bed. Just as Nicole had left, Chase entered the room, as if on cue.

"Hey Chase," Zoey said, smiling a little.

"Hey, Zoe," Chase greeted her as well, taking a seat next to her on her bed. "Sorry for leaving you. It's just that, I was really hurt."

"Well, we've both done our fair share of that, so I guess we're even," Zoey said, and her smile grew. "So can you tell me now?" Zoey had been thinking about it the entire two hours Nicole was comforting her.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose so," Chase said. "Well you see, I really-"

"Hold on," Zoey interrupted and walked over to lock the door. "No more people messing it up." The words came out of Zoey's mouth effortlessly. Chase's spirits lifted.

"Zoey, since the day that I met you, you've shown to me that you're a kind, wonderful person," Chase began, "and I really liked you for that. It was like I was your brother and you were my sister, you know?" Chase paused, and then continued. "But then, we hung out more, and now, we're like best friends." Zoey nodded.

"We _are _best friends," she corrected.

"Yes, we are. But when we started hanging out more, I expected to see a different side of you, like a 'dark side' or something like that. But it never happened," Chase was surprised how easily this was coming out. "And so I've really liked you."

"Liked? Like, like-liked?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Yes, but, I still..." Chase started choking up. He was so nervous, he didn't know what to do next. "You see, I really, still, and...uh..." Chase felt like kicking himself. "I, uhh..."

"You what? What?" Zoey couldn't wait for what he was going to say.

"I, really, uh," Chase started nervously, but somehow got a big confidence boost. "Zoey, I really-"

"Open up! It's the DA!" A voice shouted loudly from the other side of the door. Chase smacked himself in the head as Zoey got up and walked over to the door. After she let herself in, Coco briefly looked under every bed. "So, still no dog, okay, but, you're still breaking a PCA rule." Zoey glanced over at Chase. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: No boys in the girl's dorm after eight. And it is," Coco paused the check her watch, "eight fifty-two." Zoey was surprised by the time. She hadn't realized it was so late.

"Alright," Chase said, standing up. "See ya tomorrow, Zoey!" Coco and Chase left the dorm. She had missed her test. So had Chase. So therefore, it made the test cancelled. Or at least that's what Zoey had hoped. She threw herself down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'll tell him if I have to," She thought aloud, "and, he liked me, so maybe he still does." Zoey comforted herself and fell asleep doing so.


	9. The Big Day Finally Arrives

Oh. My. Goodness. That's all I have to say. I feel sooo incredibly loved by all of your reviews! Thanks all, and, I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters in character, but I suppose I'm doing a good job. Okay, so, anyways, I've been working on this Chapter for a really long time, it was hard to keep the characters in character, you know? Okay, I'll stop rambling now, here's the chapter:

* * *

"Zoey? Zoey? Zoey! Wake up, it's Saturday! You and Chase are leaving in an hour!" Zoey was awakened by Nicole, who was shaking her violently and shouting in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I'm mreph..." Zoey was mumbling so quietly, she could hardly hear herself.

"Good. Now Shower! Chase will probably surprise you today!" Nicole said. Zoey sat up and walked over to the bathroom. After a nice, awakening shower, she was all changed and ready to go, with just ten minutes to spare. Nicole had left while Zoey was showering, and Dana was now in the room with Zoey.

"Remember, no Jet-X's, Keep it casual, and don't leave campus until you're sure no one's looking. And be sure to take a towel or a really big sweatshirt," Dana lectured. Zoey nodded blankly and gestured toward the bundle in her arms, with what was Chase's sweatshirt that he had left the other night when the DA kicked him out. "Okay, then you're good. Chase should be here any minute." Zoey nodded again and zoned out.

* * *

"Okay, so tell her! It's okay that you haven't yet, but since no one will be around to knock at the door, or yell at you, or something like that, you won't be interrupted. Don't just blurt it out, because Zoey doesn't like that. Let it out easy, and don't doubt yourself. Why wouldn't she like you?" Michael was giving Chase a pep talk when they were walking towards Zoey, Nicole, and Dana's dorm. Chase walked up, nodding at every word Michael had said, and knocked on the door. "Good luck." Michael said this lowly and quietly so Zoey wouldn't hear through the door. Chase grinned.

"Thanks," He said coolly and Zoey opened the door.

"Let's go!" Zoey said excitedly. Right before she walked out the door, she turned to Dana. "Make sure Coco doesn't notice we're gone," She said and Dana rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways. Michael walked in the room with Dana, and they waved them goodbye.

* * *

Zoey and Chase walked toward the parking lot where they had recently held a car wash, which was raising money so the PCA could have Drake Bell at the spring fling. Looking cautiously around, Zoey crossed the street first, and then Chase. They were still on campus, but they wouldn't be for long. The bus stop was right next to the campus, too, so they had to be all the more aware. They hadn't said a word to each other so far, and as they sat down, Zoey couldn't take it anymore.

"So..." Zoey began, shattering the silence into a thousand pieces, "Do you wanna drop by some place for brunch before we grab Elvis back?" Zoey wasn't really asking him on a date, yet, in a sense, she was. "I haven't eaten yet."

"Sure," Chase answered excitedly, "I haven't eaten either. I woke up about an hour and a half ago." Zoey smiled.

"Me too. I'm not used to being up as late as we were staying up," Zoey looked behind her in case some one saw her. It was clear.

"Me neither," Chase said, looking across the street, double-checking that no one was watching or following them.

"When did you find Elvis anyways?" Zoey was trying to make a conversation. So far, it wasn't working very well.

"Well, Michael and I were hanging out on the beach, the Saturday after school started. We were playing Frisbee, and I threw it too hard. Michael ran over to get it, and a dog caught it and brought it back to him. We picked him up and looked for someone who's dog he might be. He didn't have any tags on, and no one claimed him, so, we decided to keep him." Zoey nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why'd you name him Elvis?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I don't know. We were sitting there, thinking, 'what should we name him?' and then, Michael came up with Elvis. He looked like an Elvis, so we agreed. Logan thinks it's a dumb name, but Michael and I didn't care about what he had to say," Chase said as the bus pulled up. Looking behind themselves one last time, the two got up and hurried on, hoping no one noticed. They found two seats next to each other, and the rest of the bus was pretty much full. Zoey was creeped out by some of the people on the bus, and it was clear that Chase was too. They sat close together. An old woman sat across from them, and she held a large paper bag. She had a funny hat with a flower on it, and Her skirt was long and gray. She smiled at them, showing her yellow teeth. Chase looked at Zoey, who was looking at him, too. They were both obviously scared out of their minds. There was an older teenager, probably around the age of seventeen, who sat next to Chase. He leaned over to Chase.

"Put your arm around your girlfriend," He said. Chase flinched. Not only was this guy creepy, but his breath smelled worse than a skunk. "she looks cold." Chase smiled weakly and nodded. The teen stared at Chase. "Why aren't you putting your arm around her?" Chase couldn't take the smell anymore. He did as he was told. Zoey looked at him questioningly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"There's a creepy guy that's sitting next to me who's tormenting me with his bad breath, saying that I should put my arm around you," Chase whispered in a song-like tone.

"Oh," Zoey said understandingly. The teen leaned back over to his own seat, and the old lady stared at Chase and Zoey. She put his arm more around herself. He looked at her and she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was still tired, and being close to him seemed to make the old lady lest scary. Chase smiled in satisfaction.

"Zoey?" He asked her.

"Yeah?" Zoey answered, not looking up at him, but still listening.

"There's something I need to tell you," He started, "and I'll tell you when we get off the bus."

"Okay," Zoey said. Her head buzzed with excitement from there. She would finally hear him say it.


	10. Stalling Isn't As Easy As It Seems

"So," Zoey said excitedly as they hopped off the bus, "what is it?" They began walking down towards the animal shelter. It was two blocks, and the bus didn't go in that direction, so they had to walk.

"Well, Zoey, You see... Aren't we supposed to go to brunch?" Chase interrupted himself. Zoey stopped in her tracks. Chase did too.

"Oh yeah. Where do you wanna go?" Zoey was hoping that maybe they could go some place where they could talk. Some place where she wouldn't get stuff stuck in her teeth, either.

"Well, I dunno..." Chase looked around. He'd never really left the Pacific Coast Academy Campus. "How about the pizzeria?"

"Sure!" Zoey said excitedly. It was a bit interesting for her to eat pizza first thing in the morning, but at least there wouldn't really be any people there. Nobody wants to have pizza at 10:30 in the morning. _Doesn't that make me nobody? _Zoey asked herself as they walked in the door. "Do you have money?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I brought a ton," Chase said. "I'll pay."

"We can split it," Zoey offered. They argued for a while and struck a deal that Zoey would pay 40 percent, and Chase would pay the remaining 60. They ordered and sat down in a booth. _Perfect, _Zoey thought, _No one else is here, we're in a booth, so..._

"So, Zoey, what's up?" Chase said, hoping Zoey had forgotten about the thing he needed to tell her when they got off the bus.

"You still have to tell me," Zoey said, and Chase smiled nervously.

"After we get the pizza," He saved himself. Zoey gave him one of those 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' looks, but Chase ignored it.

"Okay, then," Zoey said airily. _It's worth waiting for,_ She agreed.

"So have Nicole and Dana been getting along well?" Chase asked, trying to stay off that subject. Zoey sighed.

"They don't really argue anymore. I'm a person who can work well with that kind of stuff," Zoey said, bragging about herself.

"Could you 'fix' Logan?" Chase asked and smiled. Zoey laughed. He loved her laugh. And her smile.

"I don't think anyone can 'fix' him," Zoey giggled. Chase's smile faded as the pizza came. He hoped she wouldn't remember.

"So...will you tell me now?" Zoey asked anxiously after the waiter left. She hadn't forgotten, that was for sure.

"Ummm..." Chase couldn't think of anything to hold it off so he shoved a bite of pizza in his mouth. Zoey rolled her eyes. She still had the rest of the day to get it out of him.

* * *

Zoey smiled as they got out of the pizzeria.

"Now what?" Zoey asked, as if Chase had planned this entire day out, which she didn't doubt he did.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Chase asked. Zoey smiled and nodded happily.

* * *

"Well, I know for sure they're kissing _now_!" Nicole said happily from their dorm room.

"Put a sock in it, Nicole!" Dana said, tired of hearing her saying that.

"You've only said that about seventeen times, too," Michael added. He was also annoyed by this. "Besides, Chase wouldn't tell her so soon. He's not like that." Nicole sighed.

"Well, I'm willing to risk five more dollars that they will kiss before nine o'clock tonight!" Nicole said. Dana raised an eyebrow.

"You're on," She said, shaking Nicole's hand. Michael laughed.

* * *

"Dana, you just lost five dollars," He managed to say, and Dana shot him a death glare.

"Oh, hold on, Chase, I'll be right back," Zoey said and ran off to the bathroom. Chase let out a sigh of relief and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Michael's number, he double checked to make sure Zoey wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Michael!" Chase said loudly.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No." There was a pause.

"Are you gunna?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I... don't know! How am I supposed to know?" Chase raised his voice a bit.

"You were supposed to know when a good time to tell her would be."

"Oh. Yeah, well, it didn't work out that way," Chase's eyes darted around to make sure that Zoey wasn't right there.

"So you're going to tell her, right?"

"Right." Chase spotted Zoey. "Oh! There she is! Gotta go, bye!" Chase rushed to hang up and fit the phone in his pocket before Zoey came back.

"Okay, so, what do you wanna play first?" Zoey asked, oblivious to the conversation that had taken place before she had gotten back.

"How about... this one?" Chase asked hopefully, pointing to a car racing game. Zoey smiled again.

"Sure!" Chase waited for a moment as Zoey hurried over.

"I should tell her soon," He said to himself.

"Come on, Chase, let's play!" Zoey said his name a lot. He liked that.


	11. Purchasing the Worst Dog in the World

Zoey looked over at Chase as he told her this was the last game he had money for in order to get Elvis.

"So, for a last game, how about we get a milkshake?" Zoey asked, hoping he would tell her then. Chase shrugged.

"Sure, let's go," He answered happily and recieved a big smile from Zoey. As soon as they were over there, Zoey just kept looking at Chase. "I only have enough for one," Chase said, and Zoey's smile grew wider, but she turned her head so she could hide it. Once it was gone, she turned back to him.

"That's fine," Zoey said. She knew he had more than enough for just one, and that's why she was so happy. Chase smiled back.

"So, how's your little brother?" Chase asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Dustin is... well, to be honest... Dustin. He's still terrified of Elvis, I hope you realize," Zoey commented with a giggle.

"Yeah, Michael and I figured that out when Logan found out that his hockey gear was missing. That and, when we would get back, there would be a box of Liva Pops on the ground," Chase laughed. The waitress set the milkshake on the counter and they both drank it, so it was done pretty soon. Zoey checked her watch. "How much time do we have left?"

"Oh, two hours to six," Zoey stated casually.

"It's _four_? Already?" Chase was shocked that time had passed that quickly. She nodded.

"We should probably get Elvis," Zoey muttered, standing up. Chase agreed.

"Zoey, wait a second," Chase said and Zoey whirled around, fixing her gaze on him. "I'm ready to tell you." Chase could already feel the butterflies bouncing around in his stomach. Zoey didn't speak. She just smiled and nodded. "You see, I really really-" Chase was cut off by Zoey, who screeched. "What?"

"The principal! He's right there!" Zoey said, backing up quickly.

"What?" Chase repeated, louder.

"Well, he's not looking for us, he's playing a game," Zoey's words were rushed.

"So, maybe we should hurry and get Elvis before he notices we're in here!" Chase said, scrambling to his feet. Zoey nodded, yet again, and hurried out with Chase.

* * *

"Now!" Nicole shouted suddenly, causing Dana to jump out of her seat.

"Nicole?" Dana asked after catching her breath.

"Yeah?" Nicole answered.

"Shut up!" Dana shouted angrily, hurling a pillow at Nicole.

"We're tired of you saying that!" Michael added.

"Well, why don't you let me call Chase?" Nicole asked matter-of-factly. "That way, if they haven't yet, I'll be quiet. But if they have, I'll get to rub it in your faces, deal?" Dana and Michael looked at each other.

"Here," Michael said, handing Nicole his phone. Nicole snatched it out of his hands and dialed Chase's number.

"Chase?" Nicole asked after fifteen seconds of waiting. "Have you kissed her yet?" Nicole paused. "Oh. Okay. Well have you told her yet?" Another pause. "Oh." Nicole looked confused and disappointed. "Okay, sure. See you when you get back." And with that, Nicole hung up. Michael and Dana looked at her with concern.

"Did he?" Dana asked after a long silence.

"No," Nicole said quietly. Dana and Michael looked at each other, their smiles growing wider and wider by the second.

"Yes!" They both shouted at the same time and gave each other high-fives. After finishing their victory dance, they smiled and sat down next to each other, while Nicole gave them a look as if to say, "_Gee, thanks a lot. That didn't make me feel bad at all!"_

* * *

"We'd like to see El- I mean, that dog right there," Chase pointed at Elvis.

"This little guy came here from the Pacific Coast Academy. Some students there were keeping him in their dorm, which is against the rules. Do you two know anyone that goes there?" The clerk informed them. Zoey looked at Chase, who looked stunned.

"No, we just, wanted to look at a dog, and this one jumped out at us," Zoey said, thinking on her feet. The clerk set Elvis down next to Chase and Zoey, both of whom leaned over and pet him.

"How much does he cost?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Well, considering that he clearly isn't purebred, and isn't very obedient, I'd say only three ninety nine," The clerk stated.

"He's only four dollars?" Chase was pushing his luck.

"No, Four hundred," Chase's smile faded as he heard this.

"One moment, please," Chase said, pulling Zoey aside. "How are we supposed to pay for him? I only have one hundred dollars!" Zoey smiled and pulled out her wallet.

"Say hello to my savings," Zoey said, showing him at least forty twenty-dollar-bills.

"Wh...Where'd you get all that money?" Chase asked, amazed at how much money she had.

"Well, if you do chores for four years straight with an allowance of five dollars a week, plus money from working at a farmer's ranch, and open a kissing booth, you make a lot of money," Zoey said, and laughed afterwards. She walked back over to the counter. "We'd like to purchase this little guy," She placed the money on the counter.

"Very well, just sign these adoption papers, and you'll be all set," The clerk said. Zoey smiled in pride.


	12. Telling Her

"Okay, so, we'll take this dog, and be on our way," Chase said happily, grabbing Elvis.

"Have a nice day," the clerk said, and Zoey smiled and waved good-bye to him. Zoey now looked at Chase. It was five thirty. She had read all the fine print in the adoption papers, just in case. So, it took them an extra hour. And now they would ride the bus for a half hour. What a great day it had been. Although, there was one thing missing. Chase was supposed to tell her something. That something that had kept her from sleeping Thursday night. That something that rattled her brain. That something that was much harder to say than it was to think. And She was ready to ask him again.

"Chase," Zoey began, "will you tell me now?"

"Well, Zoey, I'm not...really...ready..." Chase was cut off by Zoey's hand covering his mouth. "Mmph!"

"Shh! Chase, it's the principal again," Zoey whispered, pointing to the man sitting in the back of the bus. "Cover Elvis, and don't let him see us!" Chase nodded and wrapped Elvis up in his sweatshirt. Zoey scooted closer towards him. She put her head on his shoulder, placing it at an angle so the principal couldn't see, and Chase rested his head on hers. Zoey smiled, and Chase could feel it on his shoulder. After what seemed like a long, bumpy ride, the bus stopped across the street from the campus. The principal walked by them, and the two stood up carefully. Zoey ran the rule through her head. _In no circumstances should a PCA student leave the campus, with the exception of an emergency such as a fire, earthquake, ect._ She had learned this from the handbook that had fallen out of Coco's pocket when she took Elvis from them for the second time. Chase grabbed Zoey's hand with his free hand and squeezed it, pulling her in his direction. She followed.

"I know a way around the principal's office where we can get back to my dorm," Chase said, and Zoey nodded silently. They went around, for a long, long time. They squeezed through crowds, they walked down dark paths, they ran through buildings, and finally arrived at Chase's dorm, where they set Elvis down and relaxed. Just then, Chase's cell phone rang. "Yeah?" Chase answered his phone. It was Michael.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No. We have Elvis in our dorm, though."

"Is she with you?"

"Yeah," Chase said, not finding the point.

"Tell her!"

"Oh! Yeah, I will."

"Good." Michael hung up and Chase put his phone away. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eight.

"Who was it?" Zoey asked curiously.

"It was Michael." Zoey blinked for a moment.

"Oh," She replied after thinking. "Sorry for interrupting you," Zoey apologized.

"Well, the principal didn't see us, right?" Chase smiled, making Zoey do the same. He loved seeing her smile. "So where was I?"

"You were saying, you really weren't ready," Zoey said, sitting down on his bed.

"I'm ready now," Chase said, surprised at how smoothly that came out. He sat next to her.

"So," Zoey looked at Chase wondrously, "what is it?"

"Zoey, I'm sure you probably have figured it out already, but, I really... really..." Chase couldn't do it. He had the perfect opportunity to do it, and he couldn't. There were no interruptions, and He was right next to her! He couldn't believe this! Why wouldn't his mouth let the stupid words out?

"Yeah..." Zoey commented, urging him to go on.

"Zoey...I just...I can't say it," Chase said.

"You can try," Zoey really wanted to hear those words.

"Zoey, what I'm trying to say is, that you're my best friend that's a girl," Chase said, swallowing hard, "but I want it to be more..." Zoey couldn't take it anymore.

"Chase?" She stopped him.

"What?" He was mad that they kept on getting interrupted. Was the world out to get him or something?

"I like you too," She said slyly, "as more than just a friend." Chase's eyes widened.

"Y...You do?" The words were coming out more easily now.

"Of course I do!" Zoey said. After that, there was a long, awkward pause. Zoey glanced at the clock. It was eight fifty.

"Zoey, that's what I've been trying to say the entire day," Chase said, finally finding the right words.

"I figured that out after the fifth time I asked you," Zoey said, and Chase laughed.

"It's not as easy as you make it seem, though. I was starting to think, that maybe you didn't like me."

"Chase, how could I reject you?" Zoey asked, scooting a little closer to him.

"I don't know, there are a lot of reasons why, really, like..." but Chase never finished his sentence due to the fact that Zoey's lips were pressed up against his. They pulled apart. Chase looked at the clock. It was eight fifty-nine. Chase smiled after getting out of his state of shock. "Can we do that again?" Zoey snickered and nodded. While they were kissing, Logan walked in.

"What the heck is wrong with-" Logan was cut off by Zoey throwing a pillow at him. He walked over to the two and pushed them apart. "What are you two doing?"

"Something that you couldn't get Zoey to do willingly," Chase replied easily. Elvis barked happily, forcing Logan to jump.

"How he-" Logan was interrupted, yet again. This was not his day.

"Chase took me to the animal shelter. Can you leave now? It's a lot harder to enjoy this with a big jerk like you hanging around," Zoey insulted Logan. He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak.

"And could you get a breath mint, too, Logan?" Chase asked, standing up. "Come on, Zoey." Zoey stood up and waved at Logan, who stood in shock. The door closed behind the two lovebirds, and Logan turned to Elvis.

"Do you hate me too?" Logan asked, and Elvis ran at him, snarling, forcing Logan to hurry up to his bunk bed in fear.

* * *

"Ha! Ha Ha HA!" Nicole said. "I won the be-et! I won the be-et!" Nicole sang, doing a dance around Dana.

"Okay, We get it, here's your money, now shut up!" Dana said, shoving a five dollar bill into Nicole's stomach.

"So, are you two, uh, going out now?" Michael questioned. Zoey looked at Chase, who looked back.

"I guess we are," Chase said happily. There was a knock on the door.

"Open up! It's the DA!" A voice from the other side shouted. The door opened, revealing, who else, but Coco. "Boys? After eight? Out!" Coco ordered. Chase waved goodbye to Zoey and walked out with Michael. Coco took a sip of her water, checked under Dana's bed, and walked out, without a word. After the girls couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, Nicole ran over to Zoey, grabbed her hands, and screamed.

"He kissed you! I can't believe he kissed you!" Nicole shouted excitedly.

"Why are you so surprised? You made the bet?" Dana asked, getting into her bed.

"Well, it's still exciting," Nicole said happily.

"Actually, Nicole, I kissed him," Zoey said, with a proud smile. She yawned. Nicole screeched.

"Way to go Zoey!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired now, though, we can talk in the morning, right?" Zoey said, partially because she didn't really feel like talking, and also because she was actually pretty tired.

"Okay, but you have to tell us every single detail, okay?" Nicole asked, climbing onto her bunk.

"Alright, good night Nicole and Dana," Zoey said, crawling into her bed.

"Night," Nicole said. Dana was already asleep. Nicole felt good. Not only had she helped two of her good friends hook up, but she was also five dollars richer.

**

* * *

**

** The End**

**Thank you guys sooo much for the kind reviews! I'm thinking about doing a sequel...okay, the sequel will probably be up already, or I'll write another one, but I dunno, I think I'll stick to this one as my background. So a sequel it shall be! Oh, yes, and for z101fan:**

**How to post a story on Fan in three simple steps:**

**1)Write your story using one of the document forms compatable with This does not include microsoft word, too. I use wordpad, and then spell check it in word. I hope that helps.**

**2) Save your document. Then, sign in on and go to the thing called 'Document Manager.' Go ahead and scroll down to the bottom of the page, and Write your label. Make sure that if it's a story, you have it under 'story form' and if it's a poem, have it under 'poem form.' Then, click browse and find your document. Once you have found it, click open, and it will load it. Then it will tell you that it has loaded, and it will show you a link for a preview, and you can touch it up there by adding commentary, lines, ect.**

**3) Go to 'Create A Story,' then, choose the topic, in this case, Zoey 101, which is under TV, and then Choose your Title, Rating, and then write a brief summary in the space it gives you. Next, it will ask you to choose your previously uploaded document to make into your story. So, choose your document from the drop down menu, and click okay. You'll have your story all ready! I hope that helps!**


End file.
